Scans (e.g., scanned data, scanned files, etc.) can be attached to an email in reply to another email, such as, for example, a query regarding a document. Conventionally, acquiring and attaching the scan to the email is a cumbersome process requiring many steps, which is inconvenient for a user. For example, the user may be forced to walk up to a scanner, scan the document to a network folder, walk back to a computer, compose an email in reply to the original email, attach the document from a network location, and then send the email. Such additional steps reduce the usability and raise everyday costs associated with, for example, conducting business, thereby reducing efficiency.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for attaching a scan to an email reply, as will be described in greater detail herein.